Delirious
by Pervingly
Summary: Logan is in love with Kendall, but is scared to tell him. James and Carlos are the only ones that know. When Kendall and the others are at the pool, Logan is in the apartment and sings a song he wrote about Kendall. But will Kendall hear him? Slash. Kogan


**Hello everyone. Okay so I got a request from Michelle550 to write a Logan and Kendall oneshot, so here ya go. Hope you like it.**

Logan's P.O.V.

I hate her. Now usually, I don't hate anyone. The only person that I have ever really hated other than her was Wayne-Wayne. 'Her' being Jo. It's not that she was a bitch. Quite the opposite actually. She was actually a very sweet girl. You're probably wondering why I hate her then if she isn't a bitch. Well, I will tell you. I hate her because she and Kendall flirt mercilessly. They aren't going out or anything, but they just don't stop flirting and they don't seem to notice that every time they do flirt with each other, they are slowly tearing my heart apart.

By now, you have probably guessed that I like Kendall. If so, you're wrong. I don't like Kendall, I love him. I have been in love with him since I found out that I was gay when I was 13. All three of my friends (Kendall, James, and Carlos) knew I was gay, just didn't know that I was in love with Kendall (Of course) and I intended to keep it that way. He was obviously straight. And even if he was gay, he would never go for someone like me. I mean I am just a lanky nerdy boy.

Right now is one of the times where they flirt. Me and the guys were just laying down on the sun chairs when 'she' came over. After about 10 minutes, I had had enough. I got up and started walking to the entrance to the Palm Woods. Carlos and James both gave me sympathetic smiles. They were the only ones that knew that I was in love with Kendall, but only cause they caught me having a wet dream about Kendall and moaning his name. Thankfully, Kendall wasn't there then so he didn't hear. Carlos and James had been slightly shocked when I told them that I was gay and that I loved Kendall, but said that they figured as much and thought it was only just a matter of time.

"Are you okay Logan?" Kendall asked. I just nodded and gave a sad smile, but I don't think he caught it. Carlos and James did though, and gave me the same sympathetic smile again.

"Yeah, I've just got a headache." Gee, and I wonder who caused it. Maybe it was that blonde bimbo you're flirting with. I wanted to say that, but instead, I just said, "I think I'm just gonna go up to the apartment and lay down." I said and he nodded.

"Hope you feel better." He said before turning back to _Jo_. I walked inside and went to the elevator, pushing floor number two. I walked into 2J and walked into me and Kendall's shared room. Yeah, that made it slightly harder to have to share a room with the one that you love that doesn't know you love them and is your best friend (If any of that made any sense : )). I went over and picked up my guitar and sat on my bed. I had written a song for Kendall a couple of days ago, but haven't gotten a chance to sing it yet to see if it is any good. Not that I am ever going to sing it to him.

_Hey over there yeah what's your name_

_Are you for real_

_Is this a game_

_You start to smile_

_And I do the same_

_I look away but you remain_

_Your eyes starin back at me_

_My heart starts to skip a beat_

_I pray that you'll never know_

_I've fallen and you look in my eyes_

_You make me delirious_

_That's when I start to fall_

_Something serious_

_When you look in my eyes_

_You make me delirious_

_That's when I start to fall_

_Something is serious_

_Now we're over here_

_And you're next to me_

_You look at me_

_I find it hard to speak_

_I start to laugh and you do the same_

_I look at you_

_You smile again_

_Your hand holdin on to mine_

_The thoughts runnin through my mind_

_I try not to let it show_

_I've fallen and you look in my eyes_

_You make me delirious_

_That's when I start to fall_

_Something serious_

_When you look in my eyes_

_You make me delirious_

_That's when I start to fall_

_Something is serious_

_Your eyes starin' back at me_

_My heart starts to skip a beat_

_I pray that you'll never know_

_I've fallen and you look in my eyes_

_Tell me how you feel_

_I love it when you speak_

_Oh you so sweet_

_It was meant to be_

_While you're here with me_

_I wanna know you more_

_Hold you more_

_Kiss you till there's no more_

_Love the way you walk_

_Love it when you talk_

_My feelings so so deep_

_Every night I can't sleep_

_De-li-ri-ous from my head to my feet_

_De-li-ri-ous is what I can see_

_Something serious when it comes to you and me_

_You make me delirious_

_That's when I start to fall_

_Something serious_

_When you look in my eyes_

_You make me delirious_

_That's when I start to fall_

_Something is serious_

_[x3]_

While I was singing, I had closed my eyes. "I love you Kendall. You make me delirious. Now if only you felt the same way." I said, while opening my eyes. What I saw shocked the shit out of me. There, leaning against the doorpost, was Kendall looking shocked as ever.

"You do?" He asked, coming out of his shocked state. My comforter on my bed suddenly became really interesting. I nodded my head, looking down, waiting for him yell at me, tell me that he didn't love me, that he hated me now, waiting for him to kick me out saying that he never wanted to see me again. But instead of saying that, he asked me something I didn't expect.

"How long?" He asked simply. I was just glad he wasn't yelling….yet.

"Since I was 13." I whispered just loud enough for him to hear. And now is when the yelling is gonna start. But what he did next surprised the shit out of me. He KISSED me. I was to shocked for a second to do anything, but after a second, I kissed back. He swiped his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I happily granted him entrance and we battled for dominance for a few seconds, but he ended up winning in the end.

"I love you to." He murmured against my lips. I smiled and kissed him again. His hands grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled away from me to pull my shirt off of me.

**(Lemons*)**

He ran his hands over my chest. He leaned down and sucked one of my hardened nipples into his mouth. I moaned and I could feel him smirking against my nipple. He swirled his tongue around the bud, and pulled away, giving the same treatment to the other one. He pulled away and slid his hands over my chest again, going down to the top of my jeans. He curled his fingers in my jeans and started pulling them down. I lifted my hips to help and he pulled them off. He kissed me again on the lips.

"You're wearing to many clothes." I murmured against his lips. He smirked and pulled back. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his shoulders and threw it to an unknown location in the room. I next went for his jeans. He lifted his hips and I pulled them down so that he was only in his boxers. "There, much better." I said, smirking. I looked at his boxers and saw his obvious bulge. I smirked and pulled off his boxers and let his dick spring free. And damn he was about 8 inches long. I started lowering my head onto him.

"Logan you don't have-" He started, but I had already lowered my head onto his dick. He let out low moan as I started to bob my head up and down. I swirled my tongue around the head and licked the bottom of his dick and he let out another long and low moan. I knew he was close, so I pulled off of him. He gave me a pout that I have to say was adorable. I kissed him on the lips. He deepened it and snuck his tongue into my mouth. I moaned into his mouth and pulled away slightly.

"I wanna feel you inside me." I whispered against his mouth. He groaned and pushed me down on the bed, and pulled off my boxers, straddling me. He leaned down and started kissing down my neck. It felt sooo good. He nipped at my neck every couple seconds. He trailed more kisses up my neck and then licked his way back down, blowing where he licked. He trailed his tongue down to my left nipple and sucked it back into his mouth and I hate to admit it, but I started panting like a bitch in heat.

Kendall reached down and stroked his dick, using the pre-cum that had gathered as a lubricant and guided his length to my twitching hole.

He slowly pushed in and let me just tell ya, it hurt like hell. I winced as I felt the pain. When he had pushed all the way in, he waited for me to adjust to his size. After a minute or two, I nodded at him telling him to move. He pulled back so that only his head was left penetrated and snapped his hips back in. I let out a long moan. It felt so good. He pulled back again snapped his hips forward in a different spot hitting my prostate. When he hit it, my vision turned white before returning to normal.

"Hit there again." I moaned out. He nodded and pulled back and snapping his hips forward again hitting the same spot. We both groaned at the same time. I met each thrust. He leaned down again and started kissing and nipping at my neck again, while still thrusting in and out. He kissed down my jaw before pulling back. I must say that he looked REALLY hot right now. His body had a layer of sweat covering it, his hair matted to his forehead, and the look of pure ecstasy written on his face and I am sure mine looked no different. After a few minutes, I could feel that familiar knot building in my stomach and I knew I was close. "I'm so close…" I moaned out. He reached down and grasped my erection in his fist and began pumping up and down in time with his thrusts. "Kendall…I'm…cum- KENDALL!" I yelled as I came with a shout all over his hand. He came seconds after me, shouting my name. He collapsed on top of me and pulled out, rolling off of me. He lied down next to me, pulling me to him. He kissed my hair.

"Hey I just remembered. Where are the others?" I asked into his chest.

"They're still out at the pool. I told them to stay there and that I was gonna come talk to you." He said. I nodded.

"Wait a minute, I thought you liked Jo." I said, confused.

"No." He said simply.

"Then what was with all the flirting?" I asked.

"That was just her helping me to see if you would get jealous to see if you felt the same way about me." He said. I nodded. My eyes started to droop.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you to." He said. Right before I fell asleep, I heard him say, "You make me Delirious to." I smiled softly and fell asleep.

**THE END!So, was it BIEBERTASTIC (LUV JB) : ), or was it tofu :/ ?**

***Okay, not only was this my first gay lemons, but it was my first lemons at all. So please tell me what you think in a review, but please don't be mean. (Hope you like it Michelle550 : ))**

**P.S. The song was Delirious by Vistoso Bosses Ft. Soulja Boy.**

**~SamUleys-wolf-gurl**


End file.
